The invention is directed to a continuous replacement of a dry sanitary cover for door handles used to open rest room doors or the like for exiting therefrom and more particulary to sanitary door handle covering that is automatically dispenses a clean dry cover with each closing of the door.
It is found to partially annoying for a person with dry or clean hands existing from a rest room or the like to grab the door handle for opening the door only to find an unsanitary or wet handle by reason of the last person exiting therefrom failing to either wash his hands or dry washed hands.
Large rest rooms in some instances have separate entrance and exit doors which can be pushed open in the direction of travel, i.e. pushed away from the user in either specific direction of travel. With these types of doors a person can select a dry portion to push against for exit.
Generally stated, small rest rooms such as, in service stations, office buildings and the like have a common automatically closing entrance and exit door which is pushed inward for entrance and pulled inward by a handle for exit. It is this type of door which this invention is directed.
Until the emergence of the present invention, there has been no known means of maintaining a sanitary and dry handle on the doors used for exiting a rest room or the like.